Las cosas pueden esperar, el hambre no
by Dei-chan186
Summary: Trata sobre como nuestro Tori Atama (cabeza de chorlito) narra sobre sus agonizantes horas en hambruna, por culpa de un pelirrojo muy peculiar según lo señala.


¡Hola! ¿me extrañaron? ¡Pues yo no! :D nah, mentira... extrañaba a paginita fanfiction u_u ¿extrañaban categoría de humor? yo también, pues les vengo a endulzar la vida con este fic (ni yo me la creo, espero que haga un logro con esto ;n; ) ... pues que más decir... ¡disfrútenlo!

**Nota:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (y cuando digo ninguno, es ninguno) Le pertenecen al mangaka Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Pd: ¿Almenos se acuerdan de mí? e_é porque yo si de ustedes... bueno, algunas :v

* * *

Cinco minutos, treinta minutos, una hora… tres horas, ¡esto comienza a impacientarme! ¡Kenshin! ¡¿Dónde carajos estás?! Cinco horas y el enano no aparece. Al parecer el muy ingrato no me escucha agonizando; no siente que su hermano, su amigo del alma, el que le aguanta todas sus estupideces… se está muriendo violentamente.

Kenshin, solo quiero que sepas… tengo hambre ¡Si! Tengo hambre y estoy en el dojo hace cinco horas, si vieras el estado en el que estoy… ahí, con mi cabeza pegada a la mesa esperando a que te acuerdes de tu amigo. ¡Van dos veces, Kenshin! ¡Dos en las que dejas botado a tu hermano como poca cosa!

Si en la primera te golpeé, no se que haré ahora…

Mi estómago gruñe con fuerza y escandalosamente, comienzo a retorcerme en el piso de manera dramática y lastimera, mientras me sujeto el estómago y exclamo:

– ¡Ojalá te pudras en lo oscurito, Kenshin! –Boté con furia y tristeza aquellas palabras– ¡Me has traicionado! ¡Por tu culpa estoy muriéndome! ¡traición!

Desde aquel momento, no dejé de repetir traición y rodar por todo el lugar como un pobre y triste perro con rabia.

De pronto, escuché el sonido de la puerta de entrada del dojo abrirse, para que un pequeño rato después se cerrara; aquella persona anunció su regresada con un "¡ya llegué!"

Quería llorar… quería llorar como un niño pequeño. Mi expresión se iluminó totalmente al reconocer la voz que pronunció las palabras de hace un momento, una sonrisa retorcida formó parte de mi rostro. Tenía ganas de correr hacia él y abrazarlo, hasta besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana por delante.

De hecho, lo hice pero…

– ¡Kenshin! –Corrí hacia el como el perro que se alegra al ver a su amo–

Lloré y sonreí dramáticamente frente al pelirrojo, ¡Kami-sama ha escuchado mis suplicas!

– Hola, Sanosuke –Me saludó con su típica y casi imborrable sonrisa–

Si, y me sonríe, ¡me sonríe sin saber el dolor que siento! ¡Maldita sea!

– ¡Kenshin! – Oí exclamar a Jou-chan y Yahiko que salieron de sus habitaciones (aunque ellos comparten la misma habitación) – No sabías el sufrimiento que sentíamos por los griteríos de él

– ¿Oro?

– Sanosuke estaba gritando como un bebé sin biberón –Explicó el niño, con una cara de desesperación–

– Un poco más y lo hubiera echado si no fuera porque llegaste, Kenshin –Jou-chan suspiró–

– Oro…

Coloqué mis manos hacia los hombros de Kenshin y lo abrazo.

– Kenshin, no sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho tu llegada –expresé con una voz cómicamente quebradiza–

– Sano…suke

Reí y lloré de la felicidad, ¿tanta era mi desesperación por la comida hasta llegar a estos extremos tan… extremos? Pues si señores, Sanosuke Sagara necesita nutrirse y Kenshin falló a su promesa de tener la comida lo más antes posible.

Cuando finalmente me pude calmar de aquel momento tan sentimental, me sequé las lágrimas y…

– ¡Maldito imbécil! –Grité con rabia para luego cogerlo del cuello del gi y zamarrearlo hacia atrás y adelante violentamente– ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar en hambruna a tu mejor amigo?! ¡dime! ¡dime!

Kenshin solo se limitó a decir "oro". Luego de un momento, solté al saco de cabellos rojos, quien este mismo tenía ojos en forma de espiral.

– Lo siento si demoré, no fue mi intención– habló después de descargar mi ira contra el–

– ¡¿Cinco horas te parece poco?! – Le volví a gritar mientras que Kenshin abría los ojos como platos, esa expresión típica cuando se sorprende–

– Lo siento, de verdad –Se disculpó sonriendo mientras mostraba su cesto en el que siempre compraba los ingredientes para cocinar– pero encontrar estas cosas si que ha sido muy difícil

– ¿Eh? –Todos nos asomamos para ver que era lo que tanto había comprado–

– Lo que sucede, es que estaban fuera de temporada, así que…

– ¡Se ve rico! –Yahiko se relamió los labios–

– Y… ¿por qué tanto especialismo? –Arqueé una ceja sin entender–

No entiendo porque… ¡aún sigo teniendo hambre!

– Quería hacerles algo distinto –sonrió– En agradecimiento por ser mis amigos y aceptarme como soy: Kaoru-dono por permitir que me quedara aquí, siendo un desconocido para usted –miró a Jou-chan–

– Ken…shin… –Estaba sorprendida, pero logró disiparlo con una sonrisa– No tienes porque agradecerme nada, yo tengo que agradecerte a ti por todo lo que has hecho

– Yahiko, por ser un buen guerrero y también un hombre –miró a Yahiko, sonriéndole–

– ¡Claro! Eso es lo que hace un samurái ¿o no? –Mostró su sonrisa orgullosa–

– Y Sanosuke … siempre me has apoyado en todo, también me has hecho entrar en razón bueno, a tu manera… por eso te considero como mi mejor amigo –me sonrió y luego se dirigió hacia nosotros– Muchas gracias a ustedes, son muy valiosos para mí

Eso… eso… ¡me llegó al fondo de mi alma! Nadie me había dicho algo así en mi vida. Kenshin, podrás ser un enano muy estúpido a veces, pero eres muy ágil y siempre velas por los demás primero que por ti mismo, protegiéndolas con tu vida… te admiro mucho por eso.

– Kenshin, lo siento por lo que voy a decir pero… –dije en un tono débil y soñoliento– ¡Pero tengo hambre y creo que me voy a…!

Creo… creo que finalmente me he desmayado, Jou-chan y los demás, vi como sus rostros estaban espantados ¿pues que esperaban? Es el producto de cinco horas soportando a un estómago peleón.

Genial Kenshin, por tu culpa te veré en la otra vida.

¡No me extrañen!

Últimas palabras de Sanosuke Sagara...

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Y... ¿qué tal? ¿quedó bien? ¿mal? ¿hecho un completo asco peor que... que mi cuaderno de borrador? ¿un premio nobel por la bruteza humana? Pues todo esto es posible comunicar a través de los sensuales comentarios ;) ¡comenten! hay muchos cd's originales y playeras de Rurouni Kenshin *con mi pequeña tienda*

Espero que se hayan divertido y que esta pequeña perdida de tiempo haya servido para algo, una pequeña sonrisa... no sé...

¿Sabían que esta idea se me ocurrió cuando justamente pasaba practicamente por la situación de Sano? Fue un día domingo... si, me moría de hambre y quería comerme a mi misma, lo peor es que no había nada con que cocinar y... ¿ya dije que me moría de hambre?

En fin, no he puesto ningún fic aparte de "las crónicas del samurái vagabundo en la era Meiji" porque andaba donando mi cerebro al colegio y en este momento las 23:45pm hora Ecuador estoy haciendo una tarea larguísima de física... bueno, más larga que el camino de la serpiente no pero... cansa

Me despido de ustedes y que tengan una bonita semana, no se despechen como yo :'( es horrible, te amargas D: ¡Ja-ne!


End file.
